The invention relates to an improved process for dyeing and pigmenting of coating materials and plastics with pigment salts and to novel pigment salts.
The use of organic pigments for coloring plastics and in coating materials is already known. The object of the present invention was to provide application methods and pigments having improved performance and synthetic properties.